


the roses, they're killing me

by bigbadwolfhye



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadwolfhye/pseuds/bigbadwolfhye
Summary: olivia wandered around the castle's garden, picking up roses and looking over the mark that wilted on her wrist.





	the roses, they're killing me

_**garden of eden.** _

olivia used to love going there. and now, she still does, with a heavy heart and eyes too tired to even cry.

she knew every inch and corner of the garden, but her foot would always visit the roses that bloom, remembering the happy times she spent on the castle with the princess.

—

“hyejoo, let's go to the castle!” sooyoung, one of the castle maid's children, offered the young hyejoo, whom jiwoo just recently patched up due to her getting into a small fight with the bullies again.

hyejoo would always get into a fight with the bullies, and jiwoo would always patch her up. now, she has bruises on her cheeks and arms. sooyoung would carefully lift her up to the castle, smiling at the gate guards who already knew them. as they entered the castle, soft patters are heard as they went out to the garden.

—

olivia walked over the beautiful flowers, running a hand through each and one of the blooming ones, and looked at them with admiration. like how a knight would look over a princess.

and by the thought of that, olivia frowned.

—

“oh, my! hyejoo, you got into a fight again!” princess chaewon exclaimed as she ran on the garden. “be careful, princess!” sooyoung stated as chaewon almost tripped because of how fast she ran. hyejoo looked over the princess. “it's okay, princess. no major damage was done. plus, jiwoo unnie took care of me.”

“ah, that's great to hear!” the princess sighed happily as she smiled a cute heatt shaped one, her smaller hand holding hyejoo's.

“let's go to the kitchen! jungeun unnie wants to learn how to bake, so one of the bakers are going to be teaching her!”

hyejoo was shocked to even realize chaewon carefully dragging her to the kitchen, giggling as sooyoung and jiwoo followed. the young hyejoo felt weird. it's as if butterflies are flying on her stomach.

is this love?

—

olivia frowned, seeing a one of the rose are slowly starting to wilt. she picked it up to inspect it, and alas, she was pricked by its thorn. almost dropping it, she examined the cut on her finger.

blood.

—

  
“chaewon! watch out!” the young hyejoo threw herself infront of the princess as a werewolf pounced on her. the castle was burning and all chaewon could see was fire.

and blood.

hyejoo got bitten by a werewolf, but as soon as it did, knights on the castle found them and quickly killed the monster. chaewon approached hyejoo, who is bleeding from her neck.

“hyejoo! don't die! please..” chaewon whimpered as hyejoo had a hard time speaking. the small figure of the two dirtied and hurt.

“princess, whatever happens.. please remember... me...” hyejoo managed to choke out before her hand went limp.

—

olivia remembered these sad events and it kept replaying on her head.

maybe if she let the princess die it won't be like this.

or maybe if she thought everything thoroughly.

but she didn't.

—

“where am I?” the young and fragile hyejoo sat up from a bed, wincing as her neck hurts.

“easy there, young one.” a woman said and propped her up so she could sit properly.

“you were bitten by a bad werewolf, and well, we're here to help you. you're a werewolf now. my name's seulgi. I'm one of those few werewolves who can control ourselves as we transform, and as you are still young, we're helping you to get back to the castle. you want to see the princess again, right?” the woman named seulgi asked and smiled to make the small hyejoo comfortable.

“how'd you know?” hyejoo asked.

“the marks on your wrist.” seulgi replied, giggling. “you both have the same one. you're soulmates.”

hyejoo widened her eyes. she never even knew they were soulmates! the princess would never show off her wrist and it is always covered with bracelets and such.

hyejoo was happy, and was determined to go back to the princess.

—

olivia looked over the blood on the cut. trickling down through her palm, even if it isn't deep. hyejoo looked over the wilted rose.

—

“okay, hyejoo, now at this time we will be testing your skills, and by that you will be with us as we fight off vampires.” seulgi explained to the teen hyejoo, as the younger one nodded.

“but first, you need a new name.” seulgi exlained. “we don't expose our real name to everyone. for example, I myself, just uses kang.”

hyejoo pondered for a moment.

aha!

“olivia. olivia hye.” hyejoo, now named as olivia hye, looked over her satisfied ‘mentor’. they proceeded to train and killed vampires.

olivia is different from the hyejoo she is.

olivia is a monster.

hyejoo is a girl who loves the princess.

—

picking up the rose again, she examined the dark petals and smelled it. it has still bits of its smell left before it completely dies.

like how she's still alive even if her other half is dead.

—

it was the day. she was going to show up to the princess again. she'll finally confess to her about the mark.

olivia reunited with sooyoung and jiwoo, which are now staffs at the castle after sooyoung's mother passed away. the three of them are happy, with a few tears.

when hyejoo asked about the princess, sooyoung said that chaewon usually spends her time at the garden after she went missing. olivia proceeded to the garden, and fortunately, she saw the grown woman infront of her.

silky blonde hair with a crown that perfectly fits her, sitting on a fancy chair, sipping tea as she reads a book. hyejoo felt the butterflies erupted from her stomach again.

she's breathtaking.

“princess,” hyejoo started, approaching the fancy figure. “I hope you still remember me.”

the princess looked over to her with surprise.

“h..yejoo?” she asked, slowly standing up. hyejoo erupted into a small laugh, which sounds like music to the princess's ears. “it's me, princess. I returned.”

chaewon tackled her and hugged, crying her eyes out as she sniffled and muttered 'i miss yous' and whatnot. sooyoung and jiwoo looked from afar, not wanting to ruin their moment.

chaewon pulled back and hyejoo readied herself. she wanted to confess.

“princess—” “hyejoo—”

they both said at the same time. they chuckled as hyejoo insisted that chaewon should be first. chaewon just nodded and proceeded to remove all the bracelets on her wrist.

hyejoo's breath hitch.

it's the same mark she has on hers, a rose that bloomed throughout the time they were separated. it's as if the rose is the symbol of their longing for each other. hyejoo looked over hers. it bloomed.

and there, they shared their first kiss.

—

she held the wilted rose as the sky seems to darken, threatening to cry in place for olivia. and it did, few drops landing on her hair, her hands, and even the rose. and as soon as it happened, hyejoo started to cry.

—

this event looks familiar for the two of them.

both the werewolves and vampires decided to show up the castle, leading into a huge fight.

olivia saw familiar faces.

“seulgi!” olivia ran to the bleeding figure leaning on the wall.

  
“nice to see you again, olivia.” seulgi smiled as she gripped her side. olivia cried, seeing one of her friends on this situation.

“please, don't worry about me. worry about your friends.” seulgi managed to speak with a hushed voice, struggling to speak as she coughed.

“the princess and two of your friends are in  the library. please find them, before it's too late for you.”

“but, I can't risk you too!” olivia exclaimed to the injured seulgi. seulgi patted her head.

“I'm going to be okay, young one. now please.”

—

she remembered the sounds of growling, flapping of wings, running, swords clashing and screams.

and unfortunately, she could still remember the look on sooyoung, jiwoo, and the princess's face.

this isn't olivia. the olivia that kills vampires. the scary olivia that everyone in the town knew of.

this is hyejoo, the fragile girl who always gets hurt, crying in the pouring rain as she clutched the rose, despite its thorns.

—

that's it.

olivia ran through the library, she found sooyoung and jiwoo.

“hyejoo!” jiwoo exclaimed. “the princess are held by the vampires. please! save her!”

—

olivia sniffled, cried, and clutched the thorny rose, even if it stings. she dropped the rose, and crouched to the ground, like how she does when she was being bullied.

“princess.. I'm sorry.. I love.. you..” olivia managed to speak as she struggled to breath, her cries clogging her lungs.

—

olivia transformed into a werewolf and found the princess, held by many vampires, with her neck bleeding.

“STAY AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS!” olivia growled and tackled a few vampires, taking them down. the dropped the weak princess as she looked over olivia, fighting the vampires.

few minutes, she took them all down. she went back to be a human, and helped the princess up. her neck is still bleeding and she's weak, so olivia will help her through the safe place.

but as the both of them was about to go out the room, one of the vampires sat up and wanted to attack olivia from behind.

chaewon noticed as she pushed olivia away, surprised.

the vampire hitted chaewon. its claws pierced her.

olivia was surprised. but she was quick to her feet as she grabbed a nearby sword and threw it, hitting the vampire on its head as it fell to the ground, officially dead.

chaewon laid on the ground, the blood tainting her dress like how the roses on their wrist bloomed when they fell inlove.

“princess!” olivia cried, as she turned the princess so she could see her face. her eyes struggled to open but olivia could still feel the slightest pulse.

“hyejoo.. you protected me back then.. remember?” chaewon asked, her blood tainted fingers tracing hyejoo's face.

“it's time that i pay you back. I love you.” chaewon reached out to hyejoo as they kissed for one last time. few seconds later, chaewon's hand went limp to her side. hyejoo cried and cried.

—

it has been years, and olivia could still remember those as if it happened yesterday. she cried like how she first did when she held the princess one last time, before the marks on their wrist wilted, and before she cut through her wrist, crossing out the wilted rose, and covering it forever.

***

“ ** _where am I?”_**

**_“easy there. it appears that you have been bitten by a vampire, no?”_ **

**_“I... did?”_ **

**_“yes, and now, you're one of us. my name is irene, and I'll be teaching you how to control yourself. after all, you have a certain someone to get back to.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> hi ówò if you like this, please give me suggestions! i will try and write them~~
> 
> also, I may or may not write a second part of this, depends on my time, i guess :D


End file.
